kaydarjeelingfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
大吉嶺-格言考據
關於大吉嶺在TV動畫、劇場版、劇場版小說、廣播劇、PSV特典、角色歌中出現的格言做整理，儘可能包括原文或英文翻譯，以及翻譯與出處。 'DEEP PANZER CD《綜合火力演習》' 行いの美しい者は姿も麗しい Handsome is as handsome does. 行為舉止純潔高尚的人，容貌也是美麗的。 英國諺語 備註1：這句話同時是'大吉嶺的座右銘'，在廣播劇中確認是諺語（ことわざ）。不過依照這位日本人的說法（，最原本可能是英國詩人Geoffrey Chaucer的作品中一段文字，之後被另一位英國詩人Oliver Goldsmith作縮減，1900開始出現了美式的超簡潔用法。　可是在Wiktionary中，英國作家狄更斯在19世紀的作品《David Copperfield》裡就使用了。 備註2：可以找到有些外國論壇在討論到底是用as還是that。 備註3：比較常見的日文的表現句型例如： 　立派な行いをする人は美しい。 　行いの立派な人こそ美しい。 　見目より行い。 日文參考：參考1、參考2 英文參考：參考1、參考2 在英翻中裡，有很多種翻譯和解釋。 其他：西方論壇在翻譯這句日文時，直接翻作"With Good Conduct, comes Great Beauty" 主人はその家での一番偉い召し使い But he who is greatest among you will be your servant. 主人是那個家裡最了不起的傭人。 聖經第23章(英日對譯版參考) ためらう者は敗れる 躊躇不決的人會失敗。 孫子 日の照っている間に乾草を作れ Make hay while the sun shines. 趁著陽光照射時弄好乾草。 西洋諺語 四本足の馬でさえつまずく A horse may stumble though he has four legs. 四隻腳的馬也會跌倒 英國諺語 最上の馬車も転覆することがある The best cart may overthrow. 最好的馬車也會翻覆。 諺語 狼を殺す犬は狼に殺される 殺了狼的狗也會被狼殺掉。 両極端は一致する Extremes meet. 兩極相通。（英文參考1、英文參考2） 但依照與優花里的對話，在這篇中可能翻成物極必反比較恰當。 成功とは、失敗を繰り返しても、熱意を失わない才能のこと Success is the ability to go from failure to failure without losing your enthusiasm. 成功是歷經一次又一次的失敗卻仍不失熱忱的能力。 邱吉爾 終わり良ければ全て良し。 All's well that ends well. 結局好一切都好。 威廉．莎士比亞 劇名《All's well that ends well》 備註：大吉嶺在最後補充這部故事最後是腳踏兩條船。 '廣播劇CD1 - プラウダVSサンダースです!' 　（真理 VS 桑德斯！） ダービーは常に強い馬が勝つ。でも、いちばん強い馬が勝つとは限らない。 The best horse doesn't always win the race. 賽馬通常是強的馬會贏。但是不一定是最強的馬會贏。 英國諺語／愛爾蘭諺語 順境は友を作り、逆境は友を試す。 Prosperity makes friends, adversity tries them. 在順境中結交朋友，在逆境中了解朋友。 普布里烏斯·西魯斯 學問なき経験は経験なき學問にまさる Experience without learning is better than learning without experience. 有經驗而無學問勝於有學問而無經驗。 伯特蘭·羅素 A rolling stone gathers no moss. （転石、苔を生ぜず） 滾石不生苔。 諺語、這句話在英國和美國，分別有不同的解釋。 日文參考1、日文參考2 （英國）輕易變更行動的人結果不會成功。 （美國）柔軟的變更行動，才能避開失敗。 '廣播劇CD3 - 聖グロリアーナ訪問します' 　（參訪聖葛羅莉安娜） ビジネスの秘訣は、他の誰も知らないことを知ること The secret of business is to know something that nobody else knows. 商業的秘訣就是，知道別人不知道的事情。 亞里士多德·歐納西斯 （阿薩姆） オックスフォードのナイフにロンドンの妻 Oxford knives, London wives. 英國諺語，有重看不重用之意 （阿薩姆） Every Jack has his Jill. 人各有偶。 日本的對譯語：破鍋にとじ蓋（破鍋配破蓋） 英國諺語，無論是怎樣的人都有適合他的配偶。 由來是Mother Goose的一首童謠《Nursery Rhyme》。 '廣播劇CD4 - ダージリンとオレンジペコの本家・戦車道講座 ~インプレッション編~' 　（大吉嶺與橙黃白毫的戰車講座～解說篇～） 完全主義では、何もできない Perfectionism spells paralysis. 完美主義終將一無所成。 邱吉爾 力のある人なれば、正義だって召し使いなる Where might is master, justice is servant. 只要實力夠強，正義也得給你做僕人 德國諺語 備註：日語對譯的諺語也能經常看到這句：無理が通れば道理が引っ込む（不合理通行的話，合理就會退居） '廣播劇CD5 - 聖グロの戦車道はあくまで優雅、なのですわ!' 　（聖葛羅的戰車道無論何時都很優雅的！） 一つのものが同時に善であったり、悪であったり、そのいずれでもなかったりすることがある。 Want één en dezelfde zaak kan op hetzelfde tijdstip goed en kwaad, of ook wel onverschillig zijn. Zoo is bijvoorbeeld muziek goed voor den weemoedige, slecht voor den treurende, doch voor den doove goed noch kwaad. 一樣東西可以同時擁有好壞兩面，也有可能兩邊都沒有。比如說，音樂對憂鬱的人來說是好的，但對治喪中的人來說是不好的，而對於聽不到的人不好也不壞。 巴魯赫·斯賓諾莎《Ethica》 參考：The Project Gutenberg EBook of Ethica, by Benedictus de Spinoza 'TV動畫' ＃４ イギリス人は戀愛と戦爭では手段を選ばない。 All's fair in love and war. 英國人對於戀愛和戰爭是不擇手段的 ＃８ 勝負は時の運 勝敗是一時的運氣 ＃１０ 四本足の馬でさえつまずく。 A horse may stumble though he has four legs. 四隻腳的馬也會跌倒 英國諺語 ＃１２ 土壇場を乗り切るのは勇猛さじゃないわ。冷靜な計算の上に立った捨て身の精神よ。 要度過背水一戰並不是靠勇猛。而是冷靜的計算後捨身的精神。 野村克也（日本職業棒球監督） '劇場版動畫、小說' 茶柱が立つと、素敵な訪問者が現れる。 英國茶葉占卜。詳細可以參考此網站(英語)：teamuse 成功は大膽不敵の子供。 Success is the child of audacity. 成功是大膽無畏的結果。 班傑明．迪斯雷利 運命は浮気者。 O fortune, fortune! All men call thee fickle. 命運是輕浮的人。 威廉．莎士比亞《Romeo and Juliet》 戦いは最後の5分間にある（動畫）／勝負は最後の5分間にある（小說） 劇場版小說在備註中所標示的是拿破崙，找到最相近的一句：The reason I beat the Austrians is, they did not known the value of five minutes.（我打敗奧地利人的原因是他們不知道五分鐘的價值。） －－拿破崙·波拿巴(15 August 1769 – 5 May 1821) 而在外國論壇有人則認為是這句： Time is everything; five minutes make the difference between victory and defeat.（時間就是所有；五分鐘能使勝利和失敗之間有所區別。） －－霍雷肖·納爾遜(29 September 1758 – 21 October 1805) 1オンスの慎重は1ポンドの知恵に値する。（小說） An ounce of discretion is worth a pound of wit. 一分慎重勝於十分機智。 英文諺語。 '廣播劇CD1 - ダージリン様の格言集です！' 　（這是大吉嶺大人的格言集！） 私はいつも前もって予言をするのは避けることにしている。なぜなら、事が起こった後に予言する方が優れたやり方だから。 I always avoid prophesying beforehand, because it is a much better policy to prophesy after the event has already taken place.Winston Churchill was famed for his prescience, though of course he liked to emphasize the predictions which turned out to be right. 「I always avoid prophesying beforehand,」 he said in a Cairo press conference on 1 February 1943, 「because it is much better policy to prophesy after the event has already taken place.」 邱吉爾 勇気が無ければ、他の全ての資質は意味を成さない。 Without courage, all other virtues lose their meaning. 沒有勇氣，其它的美德都會失去意義。 邱吉爾 偉人には三種類いる。生まれた時から偉大な人。努力して偉人になった人。偉大な人間になることを強いられた人。 人的偉大有三種：第一種人是天生偉大，第二種人是因奮鬥而偉大，第三種人的偉大是別人捧出來的。 威廉．莎士比亞 備註1：官方詞本說是取自《哈姆雷特》第三幕第二場，但找到的日文譯本中並沒有此段話，卻在《第十二夜》中尋獲。 備註2：Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. -- 威廉．莎士比亞《第十二夜》 此句在在莎士比亞的《第十二夜》(Twelfth Night)第二幕第五場中，裡頭的角色管家馬伏理奧(Malvolio)念散文的台詞。並且沒看到有「三種人」的說法。 參考：網路上搜尋到的公開日文譯本：《哈姆雷特》、《第十二夜》 同樣是網路公開的英文本：《哈姆雷特》第三幕第二場、《第十二夜》第二幕第五場 未だかつて敵を作ったことが無い人間は、決して友を持つことは無い。 He makes no friends who never made a foe. 從來沒有敵人的人也不會有朋友。 阿佛烈．丁尼生 學習は善人を一層良くし、悪人を一層悪くする。 Learning makes a good man better and an ill man worse. 學習會使好人變的更好，壞人變的更壞。 湯瑪斯．富勒 勇敢な行為は、決して勝利を欲しない。 Brave actions never want a trumpet. (勇敢的行動不需要號角)出自於富勒的著作《Gnomologia》（原書名超長，總之是一本諺語集） 勇敢的行為絕不是為了要獲勝。 湯瑪斯．富勒 涙を流すことを恥と思う必要はない。 We need never be ashamed of our tears.此句全文：“Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.” （老天爺作證，我們無須為流淚而羞恥，眼淚是灑在令人眼盲灰塵上的雨水、覆蓋我們冷硬的心靈。） 我們無須為流淚而羞恥 查爾斯．狄更斯 小說《偉大前程》（Great Expectations, 1860-61） 自分が最も賢いと思っている人間は、大抵大馬鹿である。 認為自己是最聰明的人，絕大部分其實都是大白癡。 原句：There is this difference between happiness and wisdom: he that thinks himself the happiest man, really is so; but he who thinks himself the wisest, is generally the greatest fool.出處：來自於Charles Caleb Colton的著作《Lacon, Or, Many Things in Few Words: Addressed to Those who Think》，是本隨筆集。 歐美網站也有人說這句是法蘭西斯．培根(Francis Bacon)說的，但16世紀的死人無從考證，他的Wikiquote裡沒有這句格言。 這是幸福與智慧的不同之處：一個人如果覺得自己是最幸福的，那他通常就是；如果他覺得自己是最聰明的，那通常代表他是最蠢的。 Charles Caleb Colton 幸福とは、巧みに騙されている狀態が、萬年続いていることである。 Happiness is the perpetual possession of being well deceived. 幸福就是萬年持續地活在謊言之中。 強納森．史威夫特《A Tale of a Tub》 今日成し得ることに全力を注げ。 全力去做今天能夠完成的事。 艾薩克．牛頓 終わり良ければ全て良し。 All's well that ends well. 結局好一切都好。 威廉．莎士比亞 劇名《All's well that ends well》 'PSV特典 - 朝まで生戦車' 　（PSV特典 - 直到早上現場戰車） 中身よりも、背表紙やカバーの方がはるかによくできた本がある。 There are books of which the backs and covers are by far the best parts. 有些書，其封底和封面是最為精華之部分。 查爾斯．狄更斯 世の中で、最も良い組み合わせは慈悲と力、最も悪い組み合わせは弱さと…… （全文：世の中で、最もよい組み合わせは力と慈悲、最も悪い組み合わせは弱さと爭いである。） 在世間中，最好的組合是慈悲與力量，最糟的組合是懦弱與爭鬥。 邱吉爾 もし過ちを犯す自由がないのなら、自由を持つ価値はない Freedom is not worth having if it does not connote freedom to err. 若沒有犯錯的自由，那麼自由就不值得擁有。 莫罕達斯．卡拉姆昌德．甘地 Success is not final, failure is not fatal. すなわち、成功がゴールでもなければ、失敗が終わりでも…… 全文：Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts. 成功不是結局，失敗也不是災難，持續的勇氣才是重要的。 邱吉爾 Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak. 勇気とは、起立して聲に出すこと… 全文：Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen. 人不僅需要勇氣站起來說話，也需要勇氣坐下來傾聽。 邱吉爾 '角色歌《Queen of Quality Season》歌詞' 私の歩みは遅くとも、引き返すことは決してない。 I walk slowly, but I never walk backward. 我走得很慢，但是我從來不會後退。 Abraham Lincoln　亞伯拉罕．林肯 感覚が役に立たない時は、理性が役に立つのですわ。 Where the senses fail us, reason must step in. 當失去理智的時候，理性必須介入。 Galileo Galilei　伽利略．伽利萊 勇気とは1分長く恐怖に耐えるということ Courage is fear holding on a minute longer. 勇氣是多忍耐一分鐘的恐懼。 George S. Patton　 喬治．巴頓 強さに欠けているのではなく、意志が足りていないのですわ People do not lack strength, they lack will. 人們不缺乏力量，他們缺乏決心 Victor Hugo　 維克多．雨果 狀況とは私がつくるもの what are circumstances? I make circumstances 所謂的情勢是我創造的 Napoleon　 拿破崙 生きることは考えること To live is to think. 活著就意味著思考。 Cicero　 西塞羅 希望を持たず生きることは、生きるのをやめることと同じ To live without Hope is to Cease to live. 沒有希望地生活就等於停止了生活。 Fyodor Dostoyevsky　 杜斯妥也夫斯基 何も知らないということ以外に、私は何も知らないわ I know nothing except the fact of my ignorance. 除了我是無知的這件事情以外，我什麼也不知道。 Socrates　 蘇格拉底 寒いなら紅茶が溫めて、熱いなら紅茶が冷まして、 落ち込むなら紅茶が勵まして、興奮は紅茶が醒ましますわ。 If you are cold, tea will warm you; if you are too heated, it will cool you; If you are depressed, it will cheer you; If you are excited, it will calm you. 如果你覺得冷，紅茶能溫暖你； 如果你覺得熱，紅茶能使你涼爽； 如果你覺得失落，紅茶能讓你振奮； 如果你覺得興奮，紅茶能使你冷靜。 William Ewart Gladstone　 威廉．尤爾特．格萊斯頓 誰も見捨てることはしませんわ 絕不會丟下任何人 芬蘭俗語 原文可能是「Kaveria ei jätetä.（仲間は見捨てない。）」，且可能在冬季戰爭之前，芬蘭就有這種精神。以及、芬蘭教育的精髓是「不放棄任何一個人」與「成就每一個孩子」。特別感謝soramaru提供 シンプルとは洗練の極み Simplicity is the ultimate sophistication. 簡單就是終極的複雜 Leonardo da Vinci　 達文西 急がずに、でも休まずにね Without haste, but without rest. 做事從容不迫，但要不眠不休。 Goethe　 歌德 ▲ 最上方 '注釋'